DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Cedar Rapids Oncology Project CCOP, serves a six county region of eastern Iowa and three counties of western Illinois with a total population base of over 400,000 individuals. At least 1600 new cancer cases will be seen annually by CCOP investigators and institutions. Components include St. Luke's Hospital and Mercy Medical Center in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, and Trinity Medical Center in Moline, Illinois. Comprehensive cancer care services are available and a multidisciplinary team of physicians, nurses, and research associates has been developed. The CCOP uses NCCTG as its primary research base, with its studies supplemented by ECOG and NSABP. Eight years of continuous CCOP participation has refined its operational strategies and data management procedures. It is a highly efficient organization, recognized for quality, by its research bases, and by external auditors. Strong participation has been accomplished in the areas of breast, colorectal, lung and brain cancer. A comprehensive cancer prevention and control program has been established. Efforts will continue for greater recruitment of minority participants. The Cedar Rapids Oncology Project CCOP requests continued support in providing community based cancer research to its communities.